a crybaby and a brave, singing bird
by dolorussven
Summary: Alucard dulu bermimpi untuk menikah dengan Martis—ia tidak perlu memimpikan itu sekarang; ia hidup dalam mimpinya yang dulu, kala ia naif dan idiot. —Martis/Alucard. • Omegaverse; Arranged Marriage/Pretend Relationship. Forced Marriage; rape/noncon. AU.


a crybaby and a brave, singing bird.

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. pwp. royalty/omegaverse. multiple pov switch. arranged marriage/pretend relationship au. forced marriage. rape/non-con. one-sided relationship. objectification; feminization. mpreg.

 **sinopsis:** alucard dulu bermimpi untuk menikah dengan martis—ia tidak perlu memimpikan itu sekarang; ia hidup dalam mimpinya yang dulu, kala ia naif dan idiot.

 **note:** judul diambil dari happy sugar life, gue sc tapi gw lupa eps berapa (gue post di tumblr, silakan dicek kalo mau, _dolorusssven_ (bakal ada notes lain tentang ini dan lainnya di sana, kalau tertarik—mungkin bakal spam banyak food fantasy btw, jangan terlalu berharap

 **note2:** gue keasikan main food fantasy, dan _hal lain_. jadi ga bisa seaktif dulu. maap n_n

 **note3:** gue pengen liat feminization dan mpreg (smh kecewa liat insta sedikit sekali konten zialu huhuu)

 **note4:** part2 saya post pisah, karena udah beda pair; juga ada dan kelanjutannya. ini aturan pwp—saya gatau kena santet apa saya sampe jadi tiba-tiba 10k lebih. ini bukan slice of life lagi namanya buset.

 **note5:** ini endingnya nyolong dari asphyxia banget y—tapi emang itu yang terjadi lmao

 **note6:** SAYA JANJI bakal nulis martis/alu romcom—tapi ga sekarang:)

.

* * *

.

1.

* * *

Bukan seperti yang sering dituliskan dalam novel-novel picisan yang sering ditemukan tergeletak di dapur atau taman rumah tinggalnya—perjodohannya tidak serta-merta membuatnya segera membenci alpha yang ditunjuk untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tidak ada tangisan atau jeritan yang bertujuan untuk merutuki tuhan atau dewa di atas sana. Tidak ada penolakan. Semuanya berlangsung terlalu damai—padahal ibunya sudah khawatir anak tunggalnya akan langsung (dengan sia-sia) memukuli kakinya dan menangis di lantai. Ia sudah mengantisipasi segala kemungkinannya.

Alucard hanya mengangguk, saat diberitahu kalau ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang nantinya akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya—suaminya, _alpha-nya;_ dan mereka akan menyatukan dua kerajaan menjadi satu kesatuan yang akan ditakuti oleh pihak penentang hanya dengan sebuah nama. Matanya membulat kala itu, berbinar dengan antusias yang malu-malu diungkapkan, ia bertanya, "Apakah aku bisa bermain dengannya?"

Ibunya mengangguk, tangannya meraih puncak kepala anaknya dan mengusap dengan lembut. "Asal kau tidak nakal, ia pasti mau bermain denganmu."

Ia tak bertanya lagi, saat ia diberikan pakaian formal dan dituntun naik ke kereta kuda—ia tak bertanya apa-apa saat meninggalkan rumah yang telah mengatapinya seumur hidupnya. Alucard memandang rumah itu yang perlahan menghilang ditelan jarak—ia tahu persis mengapa ia tinggal di rumah itu, bukan di kastil atau istana seperti banyak raja dan ratu dalam novel.

Mereka tiba pada petang, di sebuah kastil yang menjulang tinggi, nampak mengintimidasi. Beberapa penjaga gerbang—Alucard melihat dengan ngeri, orang-orang dengan mata dan kulit yang tak sama seperti dirinya, membungkuk dengan hormat padanya. Ibunya, selalu mengetahui isi hatinya, mengusap punggungnya, "Kamu nantinya akan terbiasa dengan perhatian dan hormat dari para Shura, Alu."

Shura….

"Oh…." Ia segera menunduk. Ia mengingat cerita tentang orang-orang Shura. Mendadak perutnya terasa sakit; ia menjadi tidak mau turun dari kereta kuda, membuat ibunya berkacak pinggang dan memaksa—wanita itu, meski adalah seorang omega, adalah sosok yang kuat. Terbukti dari kemampuannya menjaga kerajaannya agar tetap berdiri jauh lebih makmur usai peninggalan sang raja, suaminya. Angkat beban bukanlah hal besar baginya—ia dapat mengangkat anak laki-lakinya dengan mudah untuk turun dari kereta.

Mereka disambut dengan seorang wanita tua. Rambutnya putih. Usia, mungkin? Atau karena warisan genetik mereka? Alucard tak begitu memahaminya. Pengetahuannya tentang kaum Shura hanya sebatas pada roman yang ia temukan di berbagai lokasi, milik para pelayan wanita yang bermimpi terlalu tinggi—menarik perhatian seorang alpha Shura yang terpandang, menikah, dan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan masa depan yang terjamin dengan tiga anak yang mereka cintai.

Wanita itu membungkuk untuk menyapa Alucard lebih dulu. "Halo, kamu lebih manis dibanding foto yang—" ia berhenti, matanya cepat melirik bayangan yang dengan gesit berlari, tidak mengindahkan pekikan beberapa pelayan wanita yang mati-matian mengejarnya dengan satu set pakaian formal. Alucard mengamati—anak laki-laki itu pun menoleh ke arahnya, perlahan, mata mereka bertemu.

Anak itu terjatuh, tersandung kakinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Martis sudah membenci percakapan ini jauh sebelum ibunya mengajaknya untuk duduk empat mata.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi raja karena seseorang meramalkan sesuatu yang tidak tentu kapan terjadinya, dan aku tidak butuh seorang omega—tidak bisakah aku memilih sesuatu— _apapun!_ Sekali-sekali!"

Ia ingin melakukan semuanya _sendiri_ —tanpa perlu mewarisi apapun, dari siapapun. Ayahnya beruntung, ibunya apalagi. Seorang cenayang mendapatkan penglihatan masa depan, kalau salah satu dari keturunan mereka, suatu hari nanti akan mampu menaklukkan tiga ribu dunia—yang, tentunya, karena ucapan dari cenayang otak udang yang tak tahu apa-apa, nyaris seluruh klan Shura memercayai kata-katanya _(beruntungnya.)_

Ia adalah seorang alpha. Ia tidak butuh seseorang konstan menyuapinya. Ia ingin mendapatkan kejayaan dan kehormatan dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri—bukan karena ibunya mengatakan kalau _ia pantas untuk mendapatkannya_. Takhta itu ada karena perkataan omong-kosong seseorang di ambang kematiannya, yang juga kemungkinan diberikan karena (mungkin) ia salah tunjuk. Mungkin ia bermaksud untuk menunjuk orang lain di belakang ibu dan ayahnya— _mungkin!_

Ibunya tidak suka kalau ia mempertanyakan _takhta itu_ —takhta terhormat untuk orang misterius di masa depan yang akan menjadi pemimpin orang-orang Shura. Orang yang nantinya akan menaklukkan tiga ribu dunia dan menjadi Ashura—menjadi setara dengan dewa.

Martis tidak menginginkan itu—ia selalu mendambakan peperangan dan kejayaan yang ia peroleh sehabis perang di antara manusia. Ia menginginkan _itu_ —bukan menjadi seseorang yang dilindungi karena peperangan. Orang yang darahnya terlalu suci untuk menyentuh tanah perpecahan. Ia tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk seorang omega—mengingat omega adalah makhluk yang rumit, lemah, dan merepotkan, Martis tahu siapapun omega yang dipilih itu, laki-laki atau perempuan, tua atau muda—ia hanya akan menghambat.

Ketika ibunya pergi dengan menyisakan pipi memerah dan matanya yang memanas, Martis tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia berpikir untuk menjadi pengembara—memberantas iblis di dunia _ini_ , berkelana mencari konflik dan petualangan. Ia tidak mau membuka dan masuk ke tiga ribu persetan namanya hanya untuk membuktikan kalau orang dalam ramalan itu bukanlah dia.

Ia tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu. Ia tidak bisa menjadi satu lagi keturunan yang mengecewakan bangsanya.

Kemanapun selain di sini.

"Tuan, kami—ah!"

Martis mendorong pelayan wanita yang memasuki ruangan, berlari menyusuri lorong dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat, mengabaikan teriakan minta tolong pelayan wanita yang tadi. Ia akan melompat dari lantai dua saat mendengar langkah kaki ibunya di koridor lantai satu. Ia bisa. Ada pohon yang dekat dengan jendela pada tangga transisi lantai satu dan dua—apapun untuk tak melakukan pertemuan pertamanya dengan omega yang harus ia nikahi karena suatu hal bernama _politik_.

Ia melompat dan menuruni pohon dengan tergesa—lalu segera berlari saat melihat pelayan wanita lain datang ke arahnya—di tangannya masih ada pakaian basah yang seharusnya dijemur. Sial. Tapi bukan Martis namanya kalau ia menyerah; ia mempercepat lajunya, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang meneriakinya—beberapa pengawal pun datang mengejarnya.

Kakinya melangkah sembarang arah untuk mengecoh para pengawal yang mengejarnya—hingga ia sendiri tidak tahu ke arah mana ia berlari. Tetapi kemudian ia menyadari kalau ia berlari ke arah muka—ia sudah terlambat untuk berbalik. Ia melihat sekilas tamu kehormatan dari negeri seberang yang ibunya undang kemari—surai putih yang disisir agar tak menutupi wajahnya yang dihiasi dengan dua permata biru yang berkilat indah.

 _Bocah_ , adalah pikiran pertama Martis saat melihat tamu kehormatannya. Kedua, _naif; ia tidak mungkin tahu apapun_ , sebelum wajahnya menghantam tanah.

.

* * *

.

"Dengarkan aku, _bocah_ —aku tidak menginginkanmu."

Mungkin Martis melihat raut mukanya yang jelas menggambarkan hatinya yang tersakiti mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut seseorang yang seharusnya, di masa depan nanti akan menjadi orang yang melindunginya. Baru kurang satu menit dari waktu bersama mereka, ia sudah ditolak oleh alpha-nya.

Alucard menurunkan tangannya— _ia tidak mau_ , Alucard juga tidak keberatan kalau ia tidak mau. Ia bisa pulang kembali bersama ibunya, dan menunggu proposal lain. Ia bisa kembali pada rumahnya. Ia bisa kembali pada kehidupannya yang dulu, membaca buku-buku yang membosankan dan mempelajari budaya-budaya negeri lain yang nantinya akan ia perlukan untuk mendapatkan alpha yang ingin menikahinya.

"Maksudku—ti-tidakkah kau berpikir kalau ini konyol?!" Martis bertanya, frustrasi jelas pada wajahnya. Matanya masih berbinar dengan tidak normal—Alucard tahu ia tidak akan dengan mudah terbiasa dengan itu. "Tidakkah kau mau mencari sendiri orang yang kau inginkan—atau, atau hidup sesuai dengan keinginanmu? Tidak melulu dikekang oleh _omong kosong_ seperti _ini_?"

Alucard tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu—ia hanya menurut apa yang ibunya katakan, biasanya. Kedengarannya tidak buruk—tapi ia adalah seorang omega; artinya ia membutuhkan pendamping untuk menjaganya seandainya terjadi _skenario terburuk_. Ia berpikir, Martis pasti bisa mendampinginya—Martis jelas tidak menginginkannya dalam hubungan romantis, dan dengan begitu Alucard bisa mencari _alpha lain yang ia inginkan,_ dengan Martis yang membantu dan melindunginya—mereka bisa berpura-pura bersama, menjauhinya dari alpha lain, hingga Alucard menemukan alpha yang ia inginkan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin berpetualang untuk melihat dunia tanpa ada orang lain yang membatasi keinginanmu karena mereka mengkhawatirkan—"

"Aku mau…." potongnya pelan, namun mampu membuat Martis menghentikan racauannya. "A-aku mau… itu. Denganmu."

Ia tidak mengatakan betapa menyakitkan penolakan itu.

Tetapi Alucard mau melakukan apapun untuk menyanjung (siapa yang seharusnya menjadi) alpha-nya. Apapun untuk membuat Martis senantiasa hadir dalam hidupnya.

Martis memandangnya, cukup panjang. Lalu mencibir. Tidak lama kemudian wajahnya berbinar lagi, ada seringai pada bibirnya. "Kurasa aku punya ide."

.

* * *

.

Mudah.

Mereka akan berpura-pura—membuat ibu mereka berdua senang. Hingga akhirnya akan diadakan pernikahan saat mereka menginjak umur nanti, lalu mereka akan memiliki privasi dan kekuasaan untuk memerintahkan para penjaga untuk tidak lagi mengikuti mereka kemanapun mereka pergi. Martis akan pergi bersama Alucard, mengurusi keinginan hati mereka masing-masing di kontinen baru yang belum mereka jelajahi sebelumnya.

Ini seharusnya mudah.

Martis tidak tahu dimana hatinya sekarang—keinginan untuk berpetualang jelas masih ada, tetapi semakin hari, keinginan itu dikalahkan dengan keinginan untuk pergi karena Alucard bersamanya. Karena kesehariannya sejak beberapa bulan lalu adalah bersama Alucard—ia ingin menanggapi perasaan itu dengan insting alpha-nya yang ingin melindungi omega dalam jangkauannya. Tapi bahkan ia pun tahu, kalau itu adalah kebohongan belaka.

"—tapi kurasa menjadi raja bukan hal yang buruk." Alucard di sampingnya berkata, kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Martis yang menyilangkan tangannya, bersungut-sungut karena Alucard tetap tak mau melihat apapun dari sudut pandangnya.

Menjadi raja memang bukan hal yang buruk—tapi Martis tidak mau. Tidak ada privasi; selalu ada pekerjaan untuk memimpin negeri dan kewajibannya untuk memiliki pendamping, seorang omega pula, yang akan memberikannya seorang penerus takhta. Omega merepotkan. Rumit dan merepotkan. Ia tidak bisa berkelana bila tiap tiga bulan sekali omega-nya di rumah memasuki _heat_ dan memerlukan Martis bersamanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Aku mengerti." Ia berhenti bersandar (ia membutuhkan beberapa detik sebelum terbiasa dengan rasanya kehilangan Alucard pada bahunya), lalu memandang Martis tepat di mata. " _Omega merepotkan_ —kau tidak mau terkekang bersama dia terus di satu tempat karena _heat-_ nya—tapi bukankah dengan menjadi raja, kau memiliki kuasa tanpa batas untuk membawanya bersamamu?"

Jari-jari mereka menemukan posisi berselipan dengan satu sama lain—Martis ingin menarik tangannya, tapi ia tak memiliki niatan yang kuat untuk melakukan demikian. "Dengan menjadi raja, kau juga memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi."

"Semua yang kusayangi sudah—"

"Di masa depan nanti, Martis." Alucard tersenyum padanya, lembut. Matanya selalu berbinar cantik bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. "Hidupmu tidak selalu di sini, sekarang. Di masa depan nanti."

Martis memandang Alucard, lama. Lekat-lekat—lalu tertawa. Berusaha sepandai mungkin menyembunyikan keinginan yang mendadak sangat kuat mendorong dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia inginkan terlintas dalam benaknya walau hanya sekejap mata; membayangkan dirinya menjadi raja yang memimpin orang-orangnya.

Menaklukan tiga ribu dunia yang tertulis dalam legenda.

Menjadi setengah dewa—menjadi lebih dari sekedar raja yang ditakuti rakyatnya. Menjadi sosok yang juga ditakuti oleh musuhnya.

Ia memandang Alucard, matanya berair karena tertawa terlalu keras untuk menyembunyikan isi hatinya. "Kau lucu." Katanya, "Tidak heran aku belum muak denganmu."

Alucard terkekeh—pipinya bersemu dengan manis. Ia selalu bersemu dengan manis—Martis menyadarinya sekarang, setelah semuanya terlambat. Ia ingin menjadi raja—kedengarannya bukan hal yang buruk.

Ia _harus_ menjadi raja, mengontaminasi pikirannya dengan suara Alucard beresonansi di dalamnya.

.

* * *

.

Martis memberikannya sebuah cincin perak yang gemilang terkena cahaya matahari. Katanya ini adalah cincin pertunangan—Alucard hanya mengangguk, menurut apa yang Martis ingin ia lakukan (sesuai dengan janji mereka berdua); menggunakan cincin itu pada jari manis kirinya. Martis meraih tangannya dengan hati-hati, penuh afeksi untuk mengamati posisi cincin itu sebelum tersenyum kecil penuh pengertian. "Tidak muat?"

Alucard memandang cincinnya, lalu menarik dengan mudah cincin itu keluar dari jari manisnya. "Um—"

"Aku pegang dulu kalau begitu, bagaimana?"

"Tapi nanti—"

"Tidak muat, kan? Nanti kalau sudah muat kau bisa mengenakannya lagi." katanya. Alucard melihat Martis mengenakan cincin itu pada jari kirinya, posisinya menimpa cincin lain yang serupa. "Aku bisa menunggu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Alucard merasakan pandangan Martis melekat terlalu lama padanya—sampai pada titik dimana ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia hanya mengada-ada; kalau itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Tangannya yang tadi lepas kini kembali digenggam oleh Martis dengan kuat, terlalu kuat—matanya masih _tak mau lepas_ —

"Martis?" ia terbatuk, tidak biasa dengan perhatian—tetapi sepertinya itu menyadarkan Martis. Pemuda itu tertawa gugup, berusaha meyakinkan Alucard kalau ia hanya membiarkan pikirannya terbang terlalu tinggi.

Alucard tidak menanyakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

(Seharusnya ia bertanya.)

.

* * *

.

Martis _ingin._

Matanya seringkali memandang leher Alucard—tak memiliki bekas, masih putih bersih. Ia menekan keinginan dan nafsunya untuk menelanjangi Alucard dan segera mengklaimnya, sebelum orang lain. Alucard miliknya—ia kadang tidur bersama Alucard, diam-diam membuat Alucard mengenakan cincin perak yang ukurannya masih terlalu besar untuk jari-jari lentiknya—belum ada seremoni formal yang menjadikan mereka pasangan alpha-omega yang sejati di mata khalayak.

 _Martis tidak boleh menyentuhnya._

Tapi semakin hari, ia semakin kewalahan menahan dirinya—melihat Alucard berbicara dengan pelayan wanita manapun dapat segera membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Melihat Alucard berjalan bersama ibunya pun, Martis langsung menarik tangan Alucard dan menjauh dari wanita itu—Alucard memekik terkejut, sedang ibunya memiliki ekspresi khawatir. Wanita itu, selamanya selalu mengkhawatirkan anak tunggalnya, mengikuti dari belakang, mengamati was-was Martis yang _menculik_ Alucard darinya.

Ia memojokkan Alucard— _penjelasan_. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Alucard kuat-kuat, kekasih hatinya memandang dengan ketakutan di matanya. "Martis…? Ka-kau menakutiku…."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Alucard?" ia bertanya balik—Alucard harus tahu kalau ia adalah milik Martis. Ia adalah omega yang sudah sejak lama dijanjikan untuk Martis—bukan untuk orang lain. _Omega-nya._

"A-aku hanya bicara…."

" _Jangan_ , kalau begitu." Ia menekankan. "Aku tidak menyukai itu."

Hal itu membuat Alucard menautkan alisnya. "Tapi—"

"Alu, aku alpha-mu." Ia semakin mencengkeram erat—Alucard meringis tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Kau… bukan…."

" _Aku._ Alpha. Mu."

Alucard membalasnya, suaranya pelan tidak ingin ada yang mendengar, "Martis… kita… _tidak benar-benar_ , kau ingat, kan?" ia menarik napas dalam-dalam saat pandangan Martis masih nampak tak senang—marah. "Kau sendiri yang bilang—"

"Aku berubah pikiran, kalau begitu." Itu ucapan anak kecil. Martis tidak tahu apa yang baik untuknya di masa depan, pada saat itu. "Hidup kita tidak selalu di sini, Alu—orang berubah." ia menyeringai saat Alucard membulatkan matanya. Mengutip perkataannya di masa lalu. Perkataannya yang membuat Martis membuka matanya untuk melihat masa depan dengannya.

Kekasih hatinya perlahan-lahan nampak menyadari situasinya. Ia mulai melawan, ingin dilepaskan, tapi Martis tidak mau melepaskan. "Aku tidak ingin melihat orang lain menyentuhmu."

"Kau bukan—"

Perlawanan akan mebuat Martis semakin marah—Alucard merasakan rahangnya dicengkeram dan matanya dipaksa untuk bertemu pandang dengan milik Martis yang berkilat berbahaya. "Siapapun itu. Tanpa pengawasanku. Tidak ada yang boleh—"

Alucard menamparnya kuat, dengan segenap tenaga yang dapat ia kumpulkan, membuat Martis terkejut.

"A-ah… maaf…." gumamnya. Kakinya melangkah menjauhi Martis, pelan-pelan. Ingin berlari. "A-aku… kau… kau menakutiku tadi, Martis…."

Apakah ia menakutkan? Martis kembali berdiri, mengusap pipinya dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Alucard, yang semakin menjauh darinya. Ia tidak ingin menakuti omega-nya. Alucard hanya tidak tahu posisinya—dan Martis perlu mengajarkan Alucard. Ia meraih-raih tangan Alucard.

Tetapi pemuda itu pergi, berlari.

Ibunya menunggu di belokan koridor—matanya melirik takut Martis yang membatu di tempat, sebelum derap langkah kaki mereka menjauh.

Martis mengirim lima orang untuk menjaga omega-nya di negeri mereka.

Alucard tidak bertanya, walau ibunya jelas semakin skeptis, mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk menyerahkan tangan anak laki-lakinya dengan seorang alpha yang tidak seperti yang ia kenal mula-mula.

Itu adalah permulaan.

.

* * *

.

Perang pecah dalam tentram.

Ibunya—seorang Ratu, dan akan selamanya demikian—menarik Alucard ke kamar sepen dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di salah satu kotak besar tempat bahan makanan disimpan. Hanya disini mereka jauh dari pengawasan orang-orang Shura yang senantiasa mengikuti Alucard kemanapun ia melangkah. "Alu, sayang," mulainya, ia melangkah bolak-balik, khawatir. "mama membuat kesalahan besar."

Alucard diam, mendengarkan. "Ini… tentang… Martis." ia menarik napas. Waktunya tidak banyak sebelum ksatria Shura akan menemukan Alucard. "Mama tidak bisa mengakhiri hubungan kalian karena _ia tidak mau_ —ia… ia tidak sama seperti yang dulu, sayang."

 _Alucard tahu._

Ia menjerit dalam kepalanya, tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Setelah Ratu—ia berubah… mama tahu ia ingin memonopolimu—sesuatu yang ia tidak pernah tunjukkan sebelum ibunya meninggal. Alu… mama—"

"Kalau begitu kenapa mama menikahiku dengannya?"

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa membuat keputusan untuk dirinya sendiri?

"Mama hanya ingin kamu memiliki masa depan yang terjamin—"

"Tidak begitu terjamin sekarang," gumamnya. Mereka akan menikah kurang dari satu bulan—Alucard tahu ke arah mana Martis akan memerintah; ia dapat melihat jelas kemana Martis melangkah dalam dekadenya sebagai raja yang baru. Kecuali ada keajaiban dimana seseorang bisa membunuh Ashura itu atau membunuh Alucard yang dikawal ketat oleh puluhan ksatria Shura—tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini. Ia menaiki kereta cepat ke neraka. "ma, ia gila; ia pernah nyaris membunuh seseorang karena orang itu memandangku terlalu lama di—"

"Mama tahu—karena itu mama ingin kau percaya pada mama." Balasnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, walau tidak begitu meyakinkan. "Semua orang sudah mengungsi sebelumnya. Mereka yang akan kehilangan lahan kerja telah menerima kompensasi."

"Ma…?" Alucard menelan salivanya, ia merasa ibunya telah membuat keputusan yang buruk.

Untuknya.

"Alu… seminggu ke depan, akan ada penyerangan oleh Moniyan pada kita, dan _kau akan mati_."

"Ma!"

"Apapun untukmu, Alu—mama… kau tahu yang terbaik untuk dirimu." Ibunya meraih tangannya. Alucard masih tidak memercayai apa yang ibunya katakan. "Carilah alpha yang lebih baik dari tunanganmu di luar sana, pangeran atau rakyat jelata pun—apapun yang lebih baik dari _Martis_."

"Aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau bisa, Alu." ibunya menarik napas, lalu membisikkan suatu lokasi. "Kau pintar, kau paham." Alucard melepaskan tangan ibunya—yang sejak belakangan ini tidak pernah dihiasi apapun. "Jangan terlalu banyak membuat petaka atau ia akan menemukanmu—sekali-sekali, bersurat pada mama, ya?"

Ibunya tidak mau mendengar perkataannya—ibunya tidak pernah mendengarnya. Mengungkit percakapan ini terlalu riskan di luar. "Mama menyayangimu, apapun yang terjadi."

Ia berlari menemui seorang ksatria pendatang yang menapaki kaki di negeri ini beberapa bulan silam. Wajahnya muram saat melihat Alucard; ia telah mendengar rencananya.

"Ratu orang yang bijak." Ucapnya. "Bodoh, tapi tetap saja, bijak."

Ksatria Shura mengangkat senjatanya, tapi Alucard menahan mereka. "Sia-sia aku disini—awalnya kupikir ia akan _melawan_."

Mereka tidak akan mampu melawan Shura.

"Zilong…." _maaf telah membuang waktumu disini._

Ksatria itu tersenyum padanya, dipaksakan, tapi tetap senyuman—Alucard menerima senyuman itu. Seolah mampu membaca pikiran, ia berkata, "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

Kemudian ledakan terdengar dari kejauhan.

.

* * *

.

2.

* * *

Alucard menghilang.

Para ksatria yang ia kirim untuk menjaga tunangannya akan segera dieksekusi karena lalai menjalankan satu-satunya tugas yang diberikan pada mereka. Itu hanya satu tugas—satu. Mereka tidak perlu mengangkat senjata, cukup berdiri di belakang Alucard. Martis tahu penyerangan Moniyan itu mengejutkan mereka—tapi tugas mereka adalah _Alucard_ , bukan ikut membantu para ksatria lain.

 _Alucard menghilang_ —Martis tidak menggunakan kata tewas; ia tidak mati. Martis tahu.

Cincin perak yang seharusnya melingkari jari manis Alucard—tanda sebuah janji—ia kalungkan pada lehernya, dekat dengan jantungnya yang berdebar. Ia akan menanti, hingga Alucard kembali padanya. Ia sabar.

Ia akan menghancurkan Moniyan atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan—tiga ribu dunia ia taklukkan, tidak ada yang dapat menyaingi kekuatannya.

.

* * *

.

Saat perang pecah, Alucard tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Satu minggu lebih cepat dari apa yang ibunya katakan—berarti ibunya pun, tidak mengetahui ini. Zilong membawa tombaknya dan berlari untuk ikut bersama artileri lain yang sigap menghadapi serangan, demikian pula Shura yang mengikutinya—satu orang Shura menuntunnya masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan dan diminta untuk tetap di sana.

Tetapi Alucard keluar dan berlari mencari ibunya.

Ia berkeliling cukup jauh—pelayan pria ataupun wanita berhamburan ingin keluar dari kastil, Alucard melawan arus untuk dapat menaiki tangga dan menemui ibunya yang biasa mengurung diri di kamar, atau duduk bersama tamu-tamunya di ruang dansa.

Kamar, adalah tempat dimana ia menemukan ibunya.

Tubuhnya bersimbah darah dan bayangan seseorang melompat turun dari jendela—ia menjerit, namun tangan seseorang menahan pekikannya. Ia diseret ke sisi lain kastil, tempat para pelayan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Alucard melihat siapa yang menyeretnya—dan histerianya berakhir.

Zilong.

"' _Aku tahu apa yang akan kuperbuat'_ , katanya." Zilong mencibir, "Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan Moniyan benar-benar menyerang untuk menghancurkannya."

"Ma-mama…."

"Ia telah mati, Alu—Moniyan menyergap. Tidak sesuai perjanjian. Dendam tuntas, koin emas pun didapat." Zilong membuka papan yang ada di bawah lemari kayu tinggi dan memperlihatkan jalan tikus yang diselimuti kegelapan. "Moniyan akan sangat makmur setelah ini."

Alucard masih terisak—Zilong menuntunnya masuk ke jalan tikus itu. Ia diberikan obor dan api menyala dari koreknya. "Temui aku di sisi lain, Alu. _Tunggu aku._ Jangan pergi sendirian."

Ia tidak melawan, ia menurut.

.

* * *

.

Tiga tahun.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Alucard. Martis tidak akan berhenti untuk mencarinya. Banyak proposal yang datang padanya untuk menggabungkan dua negeri menjadi satu—tetapi Martis menolak semuanya. Ia hanya menginginkan satu omega.

Mungkin Alucard benar-benar sudah mati.

Tidak—ia tidak mati. Martis tidak menemukan jasadnya dari reruntuhan negeri. Ia melihat sang ratu—dikubur dengan penuh hormat—tetapi Alucard tidak ada. Moniyan pun, tidak menjadikan Alucard tawanan perang. Antara Alucard pergi ditengah panasnya perang, atau seseorang membunuhnya, lalu mengubur jasadnya di lokasi yang tak mungkin ditemukan Martis—yang pertama terdengar lebih masuk akal dibanding yang kedua.

Ia mengirim beberapa orang untuk mencari; mau atau tidak. Kegagalan tidak akan ia terima. Semua kegagalan akan berakhir di tiang gantung, investigator baru mudah dicari.

Ia tidak akan menyerah sampai Alucard kembali padanya.

Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan omega-nya kembali.

.

* * *

.

Hidup bebas jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding hidup dalam kekangan status.

Zilong mengajarinya berpedang—patah tulang dan tusukan benda tajam menusuk kulit menjadi hal biasa. Ia tidak mudah menangis karena hal kecil. Zilong seringkali mengajaknya untuk minum-minum di bar yang pertama mereka jumpai setelah matahari terbenam; usai bekerja serabutan, entah itu melindungi para pedagang dari bandit atau berburu binatang liar.

Mereka berusaha untuk tida menarik terlalu banyak perhatian pada diri mereka, dan Zilong sudah memperjelas kalau menemani Alucard hingga ia menemukan alpha-nya adalah perintah terakhir dari sang ratu. Ia tidak akan minggat hingga Alucard menemukan alpha-nya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku menginginkanmu?" ia bertanya—hanya bercanda. Namun Zilong tidak tertawa.

"Alu…."

"Kau tidak mau—oke, aku paham, tenang. Aku bercanda, _mentor._ "

Ia mengabaikan rasa nyeri di hatinya dan memesan satu gelas lagi, berharap alkohol dapat merendam emosinya tanpa meninggalkan buih. "Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan seorang omega—atau, _beta_?"

Alucard tahu ia tidak sepenuhnya menentang ide itu; hidup dengan seorang lain dengan dinamika yang sama sepertinya. Tabu di mata beberapa orang dan bangsa, tapi Alucard tidak pernah merasa ada yang salah dengan mencintai seorang omega, atau beta, saat dirinya sendiri adalah seorang omega.

"Maka mereka orang yang tepat untukmu." Balas Zilong. "Ratu jelas mengatakan padaku—siapapun yang kau inginkan. Hingga kau menemukannya, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." ia menyeringai, Alucard merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas kala mendapati binar mata alpha di sebelahnya. "Kuharap kau tidak bosan dengan kehadiranku."

"Atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku," Ia meminum konten gelasnya dalam sekali tegak. "tidak mungkin aku bosan denganmu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Mereka saling senyum—tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang akan mengubah kehidupan mereka, mengamati semakin dekat.

.

* * *

.

3.

* * *

Martis mengentakkan kakinya turun dari ranjang—enam tahun sudah ia menunggu Alucard.

Ia menunggu dengan sabar—terlalu sabar, tetapi setiap orang yang pergi dengan mengemban tugas yang ia berikan selalu berakhir dengan nihil; tidak ada yang mendapatkan informasi apapun, tidak ada yang dapat mengetahui kemana dan dimana omega-nya sekarang—Martis menolak mentah-mentah spekulasi yang menyatakan kalau Alucard telah tewas enam tahun lalu, bersamaan dengan sang ratu. Hukuman semakin berat dan menyakitkan, tapi para informan tetap berani kembali dengan tangan kosong.

Frustrasi—usianya semakin tua, penasehat semakin khawatir tidak ada penerus yang akan meneruskan takhta—tapi apa masalahnya, sebenarnya? Orang yang mereka ramalkan akan menaklukkan tiga ribu dunia telah hadir bersama mereka. Ia setengah dewa, membuat keabadian ada menjadi berkat baginya.

"Martis…." seorang wanita—omega muda dengan bola mata biru terang yang nampak persis seperti milik _Alucard_ —memanggilnya untuk kembali naik ke ranjang. Ia memasang tubuhnya dengan menggoda; sengaja agar Martis kembali bergabung dengannya.

Ia ingin, namun ia mengingat janji dengan seseorang—seorang informan yang berjanji memiliki informasi penting, terkait keberadaan omega-nya.

"Ayo, kemari—"

"Maaf, cantik, aku memiliki jadwal penting setelah ini." katanya, ia menyeringai sambil memilin rambut wanita itu. "Aku akan kembali untukmu bila pertemuan hari ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi."

Wanita itu kembali berbaring di atas ranjang Martis, melenguh sensual.

Martis tidak memandangnya sama sekali.

.

* * *

.

Informan yang mengganyangkan kalau ia memiliki informasi tentang keberadaan Alucard adalah seorang pria beta yang mengklaim ia menemukan Alucard di sebuah bar, bersama seorang alpha yang sangat dekat bersamanya— _karib_. Martis merasakan dadanya memanas mendengar itu. Alucard tahu betul kalau ia hanya milik Martis—apakah selama enam tahun ini ia menghilang dan pergi untuk melakukan hal sundal?

 _Untuk apa?_

Untuk apa?—ia memiliki Martis.

Informan itu menyeringai kala Martis mengampirinya. Tubuhnya tertutup jubah yang menutupi seluruh penampilannya hingga lutut, ia mengenakan topi lebar yang membayangi wajahnya, sama sekali tak berniat untuk tampil formal di hadapan sang raja. Ia mengangkat topinya, memberinya salam hormat ala para petualang dan pengembara. Hormat para pekerja serabutan yang bekerja secara tak langsung untuk kerajaan dimana mereka memutuskan untuk mengabdikan hidup mereka.

Martis tak tersenyum. "Dimana?"

"Tenang, tuanku; permaisuri anda baik-baik saja—ia tidak akan bisa kemana-mana." informan itu menggesturkannya untuk ikut bersamanya. Martis mengikuti dengan langkah yang tenang—ia ingin mencabik orang ini yang terus mengulur waktu untuk mempertemukannya dengan Alucard. Mereka tiba pada pekarangan depan. Ada sebuah kereta kuda. Informan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Tidak bisa kemana-mana tanpa seizing anda lagi, tentu saja."

Pintu kereta dibuka, memperlihatkan tubuh seseorang yang tak sadarkan di atas sana, berbaring dengan tangan yang diikat di belakang punggungnya dan kaki yang disatukan dengan tali bersimpul rumit. Matanya ditutupi, demikian pula mulutnya—tetapi deru napasnya terdengar, lenguhannya tertahan di lehernya. Martis mengendus udara di sekitarnya—omega ini dekat dengan _heat-_ nya.

Omega ini bukan sembarang omega—ini Alucard.

Martis mengenalinya sesaat setelah feromonnya menyapa indera penciumannya. Feromonnya berubah; tak lagi sama seperti dulu—Martis mengusap hidungnya, tak menyukai feromon Alucard yang jauh berbeda dibanding yang dulu. Beraduk dengan suasana dan alpha lain— _di bar. Bersama seorang alpha yang nampak sangat karib dengannya._

Martis menggeram.

Ia mengampiri omega itu, dengan cepat membuka pakaiannya yang menutupi nyaris setiap senti tubuhnya—Martis berterima kasih; ia masih paham caranya berbusana modis agar tidak terlihat seperti _pelacur_ —mengamati kulitnya yang tak lagi sama seperti dulu, putih bersih tanpa ada cacat. Kini kulitnya kotor; dengan luka yang tak pulih sepenuhnya menanamkan bekas usikan di atas kulitnya.

"Heh." Informan itu mendengus, tahu betul apa yang Martis cari. "Mungkin semua orang di Alaghat sudah pernah _mengecap rasanya_."

Kalimat itu membuat Martis dengan cepat merasakan amarahnya semakin mendidih—ia berbalik dan melingkari tangannya pada leher informan itu, mencekiknya dengan niatan untuk membunuh. Informan itu mengangkat tangannya sebagai gestur permintaan maaf. "Kau ingin mati, mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang _nya,_ dihadapanku?"

Walau Martis tahu, informan itu mungkin benar.

 _Mungkin._

Alucard yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu; lekat dengan Martis, selalu bersamanya, dan pandangannya yang penuh afeksi melampaui dinding tinggi yang Martis dirikan di sekitar hatinya yang ada agar ia tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang _omega_ —lemah, merepotkan, rumit. Alucard mungkin merasa kalau ia hanya akan menjadi beban bagi Martis—

Mungkin itulah mengapa ia pergi, dan tidak kembali.

 _Pada Martis._

Alucard seharusnya tahu—tapi… sejak semula Martis menekankan padanya kalau ia membenci omega.

"T-tuanku… a-aku—akh—"

"Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari mulutmu— _tentangnya._ " Martis melempar tubuh informan itu, lalu pelan-pelan mengikuti arah jatuhnya. Informan itu merangkak mundur, tetapi Martis menahan tubuhnya, sepatunya menekan perut si beta dengan kuat, membuatnya merintih kesakitan. "Kau tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk merendahkannya."

Orang ini bukan siapa-siapa.

Tetapi Alucard adalah segalanya.

Beberapa pelayannya segera mengetahui keinginannya, mereka tak ragu untuk mengampiri rajanya dan memberikan padanya sebilah pedang.

.

* * *

.

"—lacurkah, kau?"

Alucard merasakan tubuh seseorang menindihnya, tetapi yang lebih parah dari itu—ia merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Kakinya terangkat tinggi dan memauk pada sesuatu yang bergerak dengan berburu; ia merasa hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya yang terbakar. Ia tidak bisa menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan pertanyaan yang keluar diantara tarikan napasnya, "Si-ah… apa…?"

Lengannya mati rasa terkunci di belakang tubuhnya, dan seseorang terus menghantam tubuh bagian bawahnya, terus berulang-ulang, temponya semakin cepat. Mengirimkan rasa nikmat ke seluruh tubuhnya, namun pikirannya menjeritkan pertanda bahaya—saat ia sepenuhnya sadar dan memahami situasinya (seseorang, _alpha_ , mungkin, memerkosanya (ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan bila seseorang _ingin melakukannya_ , tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan bila seseorang _telah melakukannya_ ), ia segera meronta, hingga pelakunya mempersatukan bibirnya dengan Alucard.

Ia menggigit lidah alpha itu—yang segera menarik diri dari ciumannya. Pipinya kemudian ditampar kuat-kuat, dan Alucard menjerit, kesakitan dan euforia beraduk menjadi satu. "Kau melakukan demikian pada setiap pelangganmu?"

 _Alucard tidak mengerti._

Alpha itu tidak peduli.

"Setiap alpha yang kau tiduri sebelum aku—apakah mereka menyukainya kalau kau ber—"

"A-aku… aku tid—akh—mengerti…?" matanya tak dapat melihat siapa yang melakukan hal sehina ini padanya—ia hanya mampu memandang kegelapan, sedang matanya sudah berurai air mata yang hangat membasahi pelupuk matanya. _Perih_. "To-tolong… henti—"

"Siapa alpha itu, Alucard?" suara itu bertanya, kasar, patah-patah dan kehabisan napas—pinggulnya masih bergerak untuk terus mengintrusi, tak mau berhenti. Alucard mendesah tak rela—ia tidak bisa berhenti menginginkan lagi walau ia tahu ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. _Tubuhnya terlalu menginginkan ini_ —ia tidak pernah memanjakan nafsunya.

Ini… ini yang pertama untuknya—seharusnya ini spesial, kan?

Nyerinya semakin menghilang, berulang-ulang berganti dengan nafsunya yang semakin memuncak, buru-buru mencapai klimaks yang tak kunjung hadir. Alucard memohon untuk berhenti.

Alpha itu tak mengindahkannya—"Kau menyukai ini, kan?—atau kau lebih menyukainya bila lebih dari satu orang?" ia tertawa, membuat Alucard semakin terangsang— _ia tidak seharusnya_ —giginya ia kertakkan, tetapi alpha itu mendaratkan ciuman pada bibirnya yang segera membuatnya lemas pada sentuhan. "Asal kau tahu—kau milikku, dulu, sekarang, hingga selama-lamanya—aku tidak suka berbagi. Hidupmu yang dulu tidak akan kuizinkan di atas ranjang ini."

Alucard mengernyitkan alisnya—ia tidak sempat memroses kata-kata alpha itu karena sesaat kemudian, bibirnya kembali dilumat, kali ini Alucard dapat benar-benar merasakan alpha itu yang seolah ingin menandainya sebagai miliknya—posesif dan ganas—Alucard berdoa alpha itu tidak menginginkan apa yang Alucard pikir ia inginkan.

Hingga ia merasakan bibirnya menjauhi Alucard, dan merasakannya mendarat pada lehernya, punggungnya diangkat hingga Alucard berada pada pangkuannya. Ia menggigit di sana, tidak sampai mengoyak kulitnya—tetapi Alucard segera mengetahui kalau itu akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat—mau tidak mau.

Lidahnya meninggalkan jejak saliva panjang hingga ia berhenti. Alucard merasakan tatapan memandang padanya—tetapi ia tidak dapat melihat apapun. Hentakannya berhenti, dan tangannya yang semula berdiam pada pinggul Alucard minggat, entah melakukan apa. Alucard menggeliat, berusaha melawan selagi arus euforia tak menyapunya—tetapi alpha itu berbisik di telinganya, "Aku tahu kau mau; bersabarlah sedikit."

Alpha itu bergerak satu kali untuk menyentuh titik nikmatnya, sekali, membuat Alucard mengerang kaget, sebelum ia benar-benar berhenti—penutup matanya meregang di sekitar kepalanya. Matanya segera beradaptasi pada sekelilingnya, lalu berhenti pada alpha yang tersenyum lembut padanya—

Alucard merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Ia menjerit dan Martis kembali menyusup ke dalam tubuhnya, berulang-ulang—sangat dalam, hingga akhirnya ia merasa Martis menyentuhnya pada titik itu, dan membenamkan dirinya di sana, memenuhinya—

Ia harap ia hanya bermimpi.

.

* * *

.

Alucard tidak berhenti menjerit histeris.

Martis meninggalkannya usai _kegiatan_ mereka, duduk di takhtanya dengan kaki bersila sambil mendengarkan laporan para bawahannya tentang kerajaannya. Beberapa jam sekali kembali ke kamarnya untuk melihat Alucard yang tak kunjung berhenti—ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi omega-nya. Wajar. Beberapa pelayannya pun demikian—mengkhawatirkan kondisi ratunya—mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada Alucard di luar sana? Atau mungkin Martis memicu ingatan buruknya tentang dunia di luar sana?

Martis tidak ingin Alucard terus-menerus seperti ini.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk yang keenam kalinya, menempelkan telinganya pada permukaan pintu dan tak lagi mendengar suara apapun di dalam sana. Ia masuk, seorang pelayan wanita mengikutinya dengan nampan perunggu berisi segelas air lemon dan madu (yang katanya dapat meringankan radang tenggorokan manusia)—dan juga beberapa herbal lain, untuk mengobati luka pada leher dan mencegah sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pada suara omega-nya.

Omega memang merepotkan—tapi Martis tidak keberatan memanjakan Alucard.

Alucard masih ada di atas ranjang, tubuhnya ia tutupi dengan selimut yang memeluk erat tubuhnya yang Martis tinggalkan telanjang bulat beberapa jam lalu. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dan mengusap kepalanya, "Alu…."

Tangannya ditepis—Alucard segera membalikkan tubuhnya, jelas menolak kehadirannya di ruangan ini. "Sayangku, berhenti bersikap seperti itu." rumit— _rumit_ , Martis tidak tahu apa yang membuat Alucard bertingkah seperti ini. Ia sudah aman disini, sekarang. Bersama Martis. Ia kembali, di rumah yang mencintainya.

Tidak ada yang akan menyakitinya lagi; tidak ada yang akan menyentuhnya lagi.

"Alu… kumohon—"

"… _pergi."_

Martis tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bicara—suaranya parau dan menyakitkan. Ia mengisyaratkan pelayan wanita itu untuk meletakkan nampannya pada meja di sisi ranjang. Sesaat setelah pintu ditutup rapat, Martis menyentuh Alucard yang bergeming pada posisinya; tak mau berbalik untuk memandang Martis. Martis menghela napas, sebelum mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membuat Alucard berbaring, dan ia memanjat dan memenjarakan tubuh omega itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil."

Alucard menatapnya dengan kilatan mata yang dipenuhi ketakutan—membuat Martis melemahkan cengkeramannya, takut menyakitinya lagi dengan mengingatkannya pada memori yang tak ia inginkan. "Alu…." ia membenamkan hidungnya pada leher Alucard—dirasakannya omega itu meringis, Martis pikir mungkin ia tidak terbiasa dengan afeksi.

Martis akan mengajarkannya untuk terbiasa.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ia berbisik—tidak apa, tidak apa; _ia aman disini._ "Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi, Alu…."

Ia mengatakan sesuatu—Martis tidak begitu mendengarkan.

"Pasti menakutkan, ya? Dunia di luar sana—tapi disini, kau tidak perlu takut; kau memilikiku." Ia menggigiti leher Alucard, menuju permukaan kulitnya yang belum terjamah oleh kasih sayangnya. Kalung baja yang melingkar pada leher omega-nya bukanlah menjadi halangan.

 _Akhirnya._

.

* * *

.

Alucard tahu apa yang telah Martis perbuat.

Ribuan nyawa orang yang tak bersalah terbakar habis karena amarahnya—amarah yang tersulut karena ia kehilangan seorang _omega_ yang menurutnya _lemah, rumit, dan merepotkan_. Zilong mengajarkannya untuk menyikapi itu semua dengan apatis; pedulikan dirinya sendiri sebelum orang lain. _"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan sang ratu."_

Awalnya sulit—mereka terus berpindah-pindah, berkali-kali merubah penampilannya. Mulai dari aristoktrat pendatang, pedagang, hingga gipsi—Alucard pikir, setelah bertahun-tahun (yang menurutnya sudah cukup lama, mungkin lebih _sepuluh tahun_ ), Martis sudah melupakannya dan menikah dengan omega lain, menyatukan kerajaan tiraninya bersama dengan omega cantik manapun ia inginkan.

Alucard berharap demikian.

Ia seharusnya tahu betul kalau bintang-bintang tidak pernah memberkatinya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan—atau ia lakukan—tetapi apapun itu membuat perlakuan halus Martis berubah menjadi kasar karena sesaat kemudian, ia menemukan dirinya ditatap dengan intensitas yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tangan Martis menahan pergelangan tangannya di atas kepalanya, dan ia melepaskan pakaiannya dengan buru-buru.

Bibirnya menemukan jalan untuk bersatu dengan Alucard yang meronta tidak menginginkan ini—dan saat Martis kembali menatapnya, Alucard dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang menggantung pada leher alpha itu—sebuah bandul perak yang berkilat, dan matanya membulat menyadari cincin itu adalah cincin yang sama dengan cincin dahulu, yang diberikan Martis padanya sebagai janji mereka untuk _bersama._

Apa Martis masih mengingatnya?

(Mereka harus pergi, berdua—menjelajahi dunia di luar. Tanpa ada ikatan apapun di antara mereka; mengurusi urusan masing-masing.)

Apa masih ada Martis yang dulu di dalam diri seorang tiran ini?

Alucard tidak keberatan pada Martis yang dulu. Yang segenap hatinya membenci omega (Alucard tidak keberatan; ia juga membenci dirinya sendiri). Yang segenap hatinya tak ingin menjadi raja—jauh sebelum sesuatu dalam dirinya berubah, dan ia menjadi Martis yang ditakuti semua bangsa yang mendengar namanya. Alucard pikir, mungkin menaklukkan dunia yang seringkali diceritakan Martis—"Orang yang dapat menaklukkannya akan menjadi sama dengan dewa—yang menurutku hanya peribahasa bohong supaya para ksatria Shura mau berlatih menjadi lebih kuat dari musuh-musuhnya!"—membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Ia kembali dari angannya saat jari-jari Martis memasuki tubuhnya—bergerak keluar-masuk dengan tujuan menyiapkan Alucard pada sesuatu lain yang akan datang. Ia menjerit tanpa suara, kakinya menendang udara agar Martis tak menyentuhnya lebih dari apa yang telah ia lakukan—tetapi Martis tak berhenti.

Martis menyelipkan tangannya yang lain ke belakang Alucard dan sedikit mengangkatnya, lidahnya terjulur dan mulai menjilati kulitnya—melumat putingnya sambil sesekali menggigit, membuat Alucard terlonjak, nafsunya semakin tinggi dan ia tidak bisa melawan. Tubuhnya dibuat lemas oleh sentuhan Martis—ia tidak menyukai ini, tapi ia tidak melawan.

Ia melirik Martis yang memandang wajahnya, air matanya mulai mengalir—Alucard tidak tahu untuk siapa air mata ini. "Mengapa kau tidak kembali padaku?"

Apakah Martis tidak menyadari berapa banyak orang yang ia sakiti hanya untuk kejayaan yang ia inginkan? Pernahkah terlintas di benaknya kalau Alucard tak menginginkannya setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat?

Alucard tidak membalas pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya; ia mencakar lengan Martis, terlalu lelah untuk berkata-kata. Martis menarik keluar jemarinya, dan ia segera mengubah posisi Alucard, melebarkan kakinya dan mempersiapkannya untuk menerimanya. "Bayangkan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk _mu_ —untuk _ibumu_. Aku bisa menghancurkan mereka; membalaskan dendammu—dan kau tidak perlu menderita, Alu."

Ia menghela napas berat, lalu menarik banyak-banyak untuk mempersiapkan kejutan yang akan datang. Martis mengistirahatkan tangannya pada lehernya, menekan di bagian sana—membuat Alucard terbatuk. "Apa yang terjadi pada ibumu bukan salahmu, Alu… berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Alucard membuka mulutnya lebar, matanya membulat saat merasakan Martis membenamkan dirinya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu," dan ia segera kembali hanyut dalam euforia; Martis membisikkan kata-kata manis yang seharusnya tidak ia percaya—tangannya menyentuh setiap senti kulit Alucard, membelai bagian luka yang menyisakan bekas pada beberapa bagian. "kau milikku, Alu… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup dalam penderitaan lebih dari apa yang telah kau alami."

Lalu ia mendorong masuk; menarik pekikan dari lehernya yang parau dan habis—Alucard ingin menendang Martis untuk menjauh—tetapi Martis tak berhenti, temponya semakin cepat dan liar. Alucard kehilangan koherensi—tetapi kembali kala ia merasakan tangan Martis mendarat pada pahanya, yang lainnya mendekatkan punggung tangannya pada bibir Martis dan ia menciuminya seolah ia adalah sesuatu yang berharga.

"Kita bisa menjadi lebih kuat—aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari ini."

Alucard memercayainya. Ia mengertakkan giginya kala Martis mendekat untuk menciumnya, mendesis agar ia tak mendekat. Martis hanya tersenyum. "Bila kau memberikan segala yang kau miliki padaku—aku bisa menjadi kuat, untuk melindungimu."

 _Untuk menghancurkan bangsa-bangsa lain._

Hingga klimaks ia capai secara tidak rela, Martis masih lanjut bergerak untuk mencapai puncaknya. Menumpahkan segalanya kepada Alucard yang terlalu lemas untuk bergerak. Alpha itu—alpha-nya, bisikan dalam kepalanya, getir—menarik kalung itu lepas dari lehernya, bandul cincinnya segera diambil dan tangannya yang lain beranjak dari paha Alucard, lalu meraih tangannya.

Cincin itu kemudian melingkar pada jari manis kirinya, Martis melumat bibirnya hingga puas.

.

* * *

.

Martis menghela napas—gadis ini tidak tahu apa-apa.

Seorang omega.

Kalau bukan karena ia adalah omega yang dengan senang hati mengangkat gaunnya dan membiarkan Martis menggunakan tubuhnya untuk memuaskan nafsunya, mungkin Martis sudah membunuhnya. Cerewet, banyak omong, dan _tidak mau lepas._

Ia tidak membutuhkan omega ini, ia sudah memiliki Alucard.

Selalu ingin mengetahui segala hal yang Martis lakukan—proposal pernikahan sudah ia tolak berkali-kali dengan halus maupun kasar. Omega ini terus kembali padanya, katanya ia tidak keberatan kalau Martis hanya menggunakan tubuhnya terus menerus hingga ia dapat melahirkan anak, seorang keturunan Ashura, dari rahimnya sendiri. Martis tidak perlu mengurus atau mengklaim anaknya—ia hanya ingin Martis menggunakan tubuhnya.

Kata-katanya membuat Martis mengigat Alucard—dan ia mendapatkan ide yang brilian.

Siang itu, saat ia berhasil memisahkan diri dari omega yang tidak pernah ia pedulikan namanya, ia masuk ke kamar mereka. Perlahan, tidak ingin mengagetkan omega yang ia tinggalkan tadi subuh, kelelahan dan kehabisan tenaga. Alucard berbaring di atas sana, gaun yang tidak sampai menutupi lututnya terkibas sedikit naik, memperlihatkan pahanya yang masih berwarna kemerahan karena aktivitas mereka semalam. Bahunya berwarna kemerahan nampak dari pakaiannya yang lengannya sengaja tidak menutupi terlalu banyak.

Alucard tidak akan kemana-mana—tidak apa. Hanya Martis yang akan melihatnya seperti ini.

Ia segera naik ke atas ranjang, bergabung bersama Alucard. Omega itu melenguh lemas, masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ia menempatkan tubuhnya diantara kaki jenjang Alucard selagi omega-nya masih terlelap, keinginan untuk kembali memenuhinya tak dapat ia tahan—terlebih membayangkan Alucard yang pasti akan mengandung dengan _anaknya_ , cepat atau lambat—Martis bergidik, girang tak terbendung.

 _Bukan alpha lain._

Martis tidak menunggu lama untuk mempersiapkan omega-nya; ia mendengarkan desahan tertahan Alucard dan berpikir, _hanya ia yang mampu melakukan ini pada Alucard._ Hanya dirinya yang mampu membuat Alucard menjadi seperti ini. Ia membisikkan pada Alucard tentang keinginannya—gambar sempurna tentang keluarga bahagia mereka, gambaran ideal tentang mereka di masa depan nanti.

Seandainya Alucard melihat apa yang ia lihat.

Untuk sekarang, Alucard melawan, dan perlawanan tidak dapat ia terima dengan baik; ia membutuhkan Alucard _taat_ padanya. Ia tidak membutuhkan perlawanan—traumanya tidak akan ia terima di atas ranjang ini, dalam hubungan mereka. Martis mempersiapkannya dengan cepat, tanpa menunggu lama ia memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Alucard yang menunggu. Omega-nya dengan cepat membuka matanya, terlonjak kaget dan menatap Martis dengan takut.

Apa yang ia takutkan?

"Martis… ku-kumohon…." Katanya, tangannya dengan cepat mencengkeram lengan Martis dan membenamkan kuku-kukunya di sana—ia akan ingat untuk menggunting kukunya nanti; tidak higienis. Martis tak mendengarkan dan ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk semakin dekat pada Alucard, melumat bibirnya; Alucard mencari pegangan lain dan tiba pada punggungnya—cakarannya pasti akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Alu… satu kali saja… aku menginginkanmu," ia berbisik di antara ciuman mereka. Pelan-pelan mengangkat Alucard dan membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat Alucard berada di atasnya—omega-nya ragu, awalnya, tetapi dengan sekali dorongan dari Martis, ia mulai mengangkat pinggulnya, dan bergerak malu-malu tak berani mempertemukan matanya dengan Martis.

Mereka semakin cepat—tidak secepat yang Martis inginkan, membuat alpha itu mengambil kendali dan memegang pinggul Alucard dengan kedua tangannya, menahannya pada posisi, dan kemudian menghantam miliknya pada Alucard—membuat omega yang dipertanyakan menyentak, tangannya menjadi kehilangan kekuatannya sesaat, membuatnya bertemu dengan dada bidang Martis, yang dengan senang hati menahan posisi mereka, kecuali pinggulnya yang digerakkan naik-turun.

Merasakan ia akan mencapai klimaksnya, Martis mencium puncak kepala Alucard yang sudah mendesah keenakan—ia tidak akan bilang kalau ia tidak menyukainya—Alucard sangat menggoda saat ia sudah melepaskan segalanya dan memperlihatkan dirinya di hadapan Martis. Desahannya tak ia tahan lagi—Martis ingin mendengar Alucard benar-benar memohon lagi dan lebih, tapi itu bisa menunggu.

Ia sabar.

—hingga pintu kamar didobrak kuat.

"Martissss! Aku—"

Omega itu berhenti berbicara— _akhirnya!_ Martis tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui ekspresinya. Terkejut, mungkin. Marah, mungkin. Martis harap ia dapat menarik kesimpulan kalau ia tidak lagi diinginkan; ada sesuatu yang lebih baik dibanding tubuhnya sekarang. Martis tidak memakan waktu lebih lama untuk memperlihatkan pada gadis omega itu—ia menggigit bahu Alucard, matanya ia kunci dengan pandangan gadis itu yang mulutnya terbuka, memandang tanpa berkedip apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Alucard menolak itu—tetapi Martis menggunakan tangannya untuk mendorong punggungnya maju, agar ia bisa menjelajahi setiap senti tubuhnya selagi mereka berusaha untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti.

"A-apa yang kau…" ia berhenti, rahangnya bergerak gelisah dan matanya, panik tanpa berkedip barang sekalipun, mulai berurai air mata. "de-dengan… dengan pelacur murah, pula! Martis, sadarlah—"

"Cerewet." Potongnya—Alucard tersentak, ia mendorong tubuhnya lebih dalam pada Alucard, membuat omega-nya mengeluarkan desahan hebat yang menarik Martis untuk kembali menandainya, lagi. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Pergilah."

"Aku—"

"Pergi."

"Ia menghipnotismu? Pasti ia menghipnotismu! Martis, kumohon, sadarlah…."

Alucard menggigit bibirnya—ia nampak tersinggung dan jelas tak menyukai akusasi itu. Ia berbisik pada Alucard, "Katakan padanya, Alu." ia berkata-kata, mendorong Alucard—sekali lagi ingin mencapai klimaksnya. "Katakan padanya kalau aku yang melakukan ini padamu, atas kehendakku sendiri."

"A-aku—" Alucard menelan salivanya, ia memandang Martis—matanya masih dikabuti oleh nafsu, dan Martis berharap ia akan tetap demikian. "Martis… kumohon—aku… a-aku tidak… aku tida—ah! Pe-pelan…" ia menarik napas, sekali lagi menggigit bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha mengatur napasnya. "…a-aku tidak… menginginkan… ini—aku—"

Mengabaikan omega itu, yang mulai menangis di lantai dan menutupi telinganya dari desahan nikmat kedua orang di atas ranjang, Martis menyeringai pada Alucard. "Oh? Jadi maksudmu, kita bersetubuh dan kau tidak menyukainya?" ia menghentikan aktivitas mereka, dan menarik dirinya keluar—walau ia masih menginginkan. Ia bisa menahan diri. "Jadi maksudmu… aku memerkosamu?"

Alucard, terdiam seribu bahasa—sempat menghela napas kecewa saat Martis menghentikan hantamannya—akhirnya mengangguk, pelan.

Martis tersenyum, mengulum daun telinga omega-nya yang _manis_ itu dan kembali memasukkan jarinya pada Alucard. "Sayang… tapi kau menyukainya." Ia tidak menunggu lama untuk memasukkan jari kedua, dan ketiga—masih basah, dan siap. Alucard melenguh penuh nafsu—yang juga segera menerbangkan libido Martis hingga ke atap-atap. "Ini bukan pemerkosaan kalau kau menyukainya—ini lebih seperti… apa namanya… ah, _bercinta_?"

Ia memaksa masuk satu lagi jarinya, mulai melebarkan jarinya di dalam sampai-sampai membuat Alucard, omega-nya, menggeliat nikmat. Pria itu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Martis, sedang wajahnya ia benamkan pada bahu alpha-nya.

Martis mengucapkan, "Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Alu. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu."

Hatinya segera percaya, tanpa butuh waktu untuk memroses, hingga rasionalnya menolak untuk percaya.

.

* * *

.

Alucard berbaring dan menerima semuanya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mencegah ini terjadi—cepat atau lambat. Ia berbaring, mengatur napasnya. Martis di sebelahnya, jarinya membelai lembut helaian rambutnya yang menempel pada dahinya karena peluh. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menepis jari-jari alpha-nya dan bertanya, "Siapa aku… bagimu?"

Alucard berharap kalau Martis hanya menganggapnya sebagai _mainan_ —suatu hari nanti, ia akan dilepaskan, saat ia tak lagi berguna untuk _seks_. Kalung baja yang mengikatnya dengan ranjang ini memberinya pengharapan bahwa suatu hari nanti, Martis akan menyadari kalau Alucard sudah tak lagi berguna, ia sudah _habis_ —atau ia menemukan omega lain yang lebih berkualitas dan lebih berharga.

Cincin di jari manisnya justru memberikannya keraguan bahwa itu akan terjadi.

Martis menjawabnya segera, tanpa ragu—tidak ada debaran keraguan dalam kata-kata yang mengalun dari mulutnya, "Kau adalah omega-ku, Alu."

Alucard merasakan panik memenuhi dadanya—tetapi ia hanya berbaring begitu saja. Ada sepersekian detik panik, tetapi kemudian hanyut dan menjadi buih.

"Kau akan menjadi ratu atas bangsa Shura—dan keturunan kita akan memimpin, kelak. Lelaki akan menjadi pemimpin perkasa sepertiku, sedangkan gadis akan memiliki kecantikan sepertimu." Matanya berbinar memberikan gambaran masa depannya pada satu-satunya orang yang ia inginkan terlibat dalam konstruksi masa depan itu. "Kau sempurna, Alu… aku tidak akan menukarmu untuk apapun."

"Lepaskan aku… dari sini." Ia memohon, mata sayunya melirik Martis—berharap. "Aku omega-mu, kan? Lepaskan aku dari rantai ini."

Martis menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sampai kau melihat apa yang kulihat ada pada masa depan saat kita bersama… kau akan terus di sini." Ia melemparkan senyum yang membuat Alucard merasa bersalah—seketika tahu kalau Martis tidak ingin melakukan apa yang ia lakukan pada Alucard sekarang. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Alucard mendengar—dan kemudian ia menjadi tuli.

Tidak ada jalan keluar untuknya.

Sementara itu, Martis beranjak dari ranjangnya, memperbaiki pakaiannya dan mengampiri gadis omega yang masih meringkuk di mulut pintu kamar mereka. Tangannya cepat menjambak surai pendeknya, memaksanya untuk berdiri. "Dan untukmu… kau seharusnya tahu untuk bersikap sopan di hadapan raja dan ratu di negara yang kau kunjungi."

Ia kembali menangis. "Ma-maaf—Martis! Kumohon! Ti-tidak… tidak ingatkah kau pada waktu yang kita habiskan bersama…?"

"Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa untukku." Katanya. Gadis itu merubah raut mukanya, ia menjadi murka—tetapi tidak sedikitpun Martis memperlihatkan ketakutannya. Malahan, ia tertawa—pikirnya lucu. "Kau menyebutnya pelacur, tapi menurutmu, siapa yang lebih lacur di ruangan ini, kau, atau omega-ku?"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu, "Aku akan membunuhmu atas apa yang telah kau katakan tentang omega-ku."

Gadis itu kemudian menjerit saat Martis melepasnya. Ia berjalan kasual mengampiri sisi ruangan tempat ia menyimpan koleksi pedangnya yang tergantung manis sebagai dekorasi—gadis itu, menangis sejadi-jadinya karena ketakutan, dan ia berlari.

Ia berteriak lantang, menyumpahkan kematian atas _jalang sialan itu_ hingga seluruh ruangan terasa bergetar karena suaranya. Amarahnya terasa hingga membuat Alucard segera membuka matanya dan terlonjak dari posisinya—rantai yang melingkari lehernya bergemerincing dan menegang; ia tercekik—Martis seketika melirik khawatir ke arahnya.

"Ja-jangan…." Ia memulai, "Jangan lagi… kumohon, Martis."

"Oh, Alu… tidakkah kau mendengar apa yang ia katakan tentangmu?" Martis kembali mengampiri ranjangnya, ia mengangkat tubuh Alucard hingga Alucard berpegangan ke lengannya untuk memandang Martis. "Kau seharusnya marah, bukan pasrah."

"Ja-jangan… kumohon—ini tidak apa." ia berbisik. "Jangan… bunuh dia, Martis."

Martis mengangguk padanya, ia mengecup dahi Alucard tetapi tetap meraih gagang pedangnya.

.

* * *

.

Alucard mengamati keadaan ruangan yang berputar di sekitarnya—ia mendengarkan orang pintar itu berbicara, tetapi kemudian ia berhenti dan memutuskan untuk tidak mendengarkan. Martis menyiraminya dengan kecupan dan senyum bangga terhias pada bibirnya, bertanya, "Adakah pantangan? Makanan, minuman—kegiatan yang tidak boleh ia lakukan?"

Ia masih merasakan sengatan pada kulitnya kala jarum suntik menerobos dan mengambil sampel darahnya—lalu darahnya dituangkan dengan cairan seperti air yang berputar berlawanan jarum jam di dalam mangkok itu. Airnya tidak bercampur darah—tetapi darahnya larut dalam air itu, menyisakan bening tanpa bekas. Tidak lama, orang pintar itu tersenyum pada Martis—rajanya—dengan lega dan penuh kebahagiaan. "Adakah yang mengucapkan selamat, pada anda, sebelum hamba?"

Tubuhnya terasa berat.

Martis tak lagi membelenggunya di atas ranjang—kini beberapa pelayan wanita mengawasinya, memberikannya bahan ajaran tentang tata krama seorang ratu yang seharusnya dan bagaimana menjadi seorang ibu bagi bayinya. Ia diberikan kebebasan untuk berjalan mengelilingi ruangan besar tanpa ujung tumpul yang dapat menyakitinya. Tidak ada meja kayu, tidak ada jendela yang kusennya bisa dibuka—semuanya ada agar Alucard aman dari marabahaya.

Kebebasan adalah kebebasan—Alucard bersyukur atas seberapa kecil kebebasan yang ia miliki sekarang.

Tetapi penjara tetaplah penjara.

Ia masih mengharapkan Zilong menemukannya di sini—ia masih merindukan kebebasan.

Ia berhenti berharap, kemudian, saat telinganya mendengar tangis pilu dari anaknya yang lahir kemudian.

Malam-malam selanjutnya, Alucard dapat merasakan jantung Martis berdebar di sebelahnya—hatinya meradiasikan kasih sayang yang amat sangat hingga Alucard merasa relung hatinya sendiri terpenuhi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia membiarkan Martis mendekapnya.

Ia memimpikan keluarganya.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** penjelasan liat di tumblr; kelanjutannya baca _to forgive is divine_ (warning, **bukan martis/alu** — _boleh ga dibaca_ demi mempertahankan (apa yang seharusnya) happy ending di sini (saran saya ga dibaca untuk yang kemari demi martis/alu)


End file.
